hunger_games_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvia Zhek
Name: Sylvia Zhek District: 2 Age: 15 Weapons: Bow and arrows, swords Personality: Sylvia is tough, brutal and unforgiving. She doesn´t have mercy for her enemies at all, she never stops in her quest for victory. She has, however, a caring side towards those she trusts and wants to protect. She is very intimidating, she is mucular, tall and fiery. And her skills with swords and her accuracy with the bow makes her a scary foe. She isn´t overly bloodthirsty and doesn´t wish to murder as many as possible. Sylvia can keep herself calm in any situation, and has excellent leadership skills. Sometimes though, she le s her anger and revenge and loses control over what she does. She easily gets tunnel vision when angry and can be vurnerable for ambushes while her blood boils. Backstory: Sylvia´s story beings with two loving parents who was very proud of their newly-born daugther. But on Sylvia´s 1st birthday they uncovered the secret of her bright green eyes, so unlike their brown eyes. She was a cursed child, as the religion of the Capitol told. People with those exact green eyes had been send from the skies where the Acient Ones lived, the evil demons wanting to take over earth by sending down demon offspring. The camoflagued demon would then tear the human population down from the inside out and the Acient Ones would rule over earth forever more. Sylvia´s parents were scared out of their minds, and they tried to hide Sylvia´s disease from the Capitol. But in vain, the highly religious President found out and took Sylvia away from her family, and banished the little girl to the depths of the Rocky Mountains. The religion said that one cannot kill a demon, but locking them in chains deep under the ground would weaken them enough so they could be contained. And so Sylvia, at the age of only 1, chained in the deepest, darkest cave of the Rocky Mountains, with guards around her 24/7. No matter how much she cried, they didn´t budge. She slowly but steadily got used to her torturous life, soon not rattling with the chains anymore. But one day, a new guard arrived on shift that would change Sylvia´s life forever. She never learned his name, but the other guards called him "42" and so did Sylvia after a while. When the other guards had their back turned 42 talked to Sylvia, he felt sorry for her. At first Sylvia was apprehensive, she had learned not to trust the guards. But as time went on, she began to open up more and more until 42 became as close as a friend as Sylvia ever had. He also fed her more than she was supposed to get, helped her when she cried and got extra shifts so he could care for her. Then, when she was 10 years old, 42 cracked a plan to finally free Sylvia from her cave prison. One shift, when it was only him and another guard, 11, on duty, 42 put his plan in formation. While 11´s back was turned, he smashed his gun to the back of 11´s head, while Sylvia watched hopeful from her chains. 11 slumped to the ground and 42 dragged him away before turning to Sylvia. He carefully shot away the chains with precise shots, barely nudging her. Quickly, the chains had fallen and Sylvia jumped into 42´s arms. He carried her to a minecart that would take them both to the surface, and he dumped her into it. Then the alarm buzzed all over the cave system and guards flooded into the place. 42 quickly pushed the cart down the tracks, and Sylvia´s last glance of her savior was of him getting a dousin bullets into his chest and blood spraying the cave floor before she was away. She couldn´t believe it, 42, her only friend in the world dead because of her. Now she wished she had never agreed to the plan, then 42 would be alive. She wanted to die right there, to fall down into the caves and stay there forever. But the minecart suddenly blasted into fresh air and she found herself on the other side of the mountains of the Capitol. Soon the Capitol would search for her, and kill her if they found her. But Sylvia couldn´t let 42 have died in vain, so she didn´t give up. Over the time of 3 years, she traveled the mountains, survived on hunting and living off nature. Sometimes she experienced great hunger and hopelessness, but the memory of 42 kept her going. She would not let him have died in vain, she would make him proud. And then, finally, she reached a big District in the centre of Panem´s territory, District 1/2/4. Sylvia barely managed to sneak into the District and hide away in the slum parts of it. She fit in at once, and she made friends with everyone in the envirement. But she never told anyone about her past, and she kept far away from all the Peacekeepers in there, in fear that they may recognize her. And so Sylvia kep up her secret life in District 1/2/4, always wearing disguises to the Reapings and never attending school. But in her third Reaping in her new home, when she was 15, a small 12-year old girl was reaped. Riven wouldn´t had minded this hadn´t been for the pleading look the girl was giving the crowd of other girls. The little girl reminded her of her own desperation all the years she lived in that cave. It was this that made Sylvia step out and volunteer for the Hunger Games. She doesn´t just want to save the little girl, she also wants to punish the Capitol for what they did to her and 42´s death. Strengths: Accuracy, strength, survival Weaknesses: Hostile, climbing, swimming Fears: Sylvia is afraid of dying without making 42 proud enough. She wants to make a difference and show the Capitol what he was worth, so she is scared she´ll fail in that. Family: Celes Zhek - mother, unknown whereabouts Amos Zhek - father, unknown whereabouts Category:District 2 Category:PumPumPumpkin :3 Category:Females